


Dear Peter ...

by GloriaMundi



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: insearchtion, Letter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaMundi/pseuds/GloriaMundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://insearchtion.livejournal.com/">Insearchtion</a> challenge (a love letter to Browning)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Peter ...

My dear Peter,

It's late, and I'm lying in bed. Can't sleep. Thinking of you. Wishing that we could be together, even though that's not possible for the men we are, in the world we live in.

Even now Anna's gone -- and I do miss her, you know, more than I ever expected I would -- I simply can't see a way for you and I (and little Robert of course) to be a family. But that doesn't mean we can't spend time together. It's natural for you and I to work closely, to pull the occasional all-nighter, to visit our overseas offices. And little Bobby loves his Uncle Peter!

I know if anything happens to me, you'll be as good to Bobby as if he were your own son.

I wish you'd find yourself a nice girl to marry, too. Someone who'll make a good hostess, who'll charm the shareholders, who won't ask questions or embarrass you. A girl who'l let you live your own life. Because it would be easier, against all common sense, if you were not free -- if one of us, at least, had a clear and present reason to remain apart. An alibi.

Your love and loyalty have given me strength through Anna's final illness. I only wish that I could acknowledge the way I feel about you. Wish I didn't have to hide it from everyone. But I guess this country just ain't ready for two blokes shacking up together. You and me, Peter, we're victims of our own success: we're not kids any more, and we can't just run off to California and be happy nobodies like we used to talk about doing. There's Fischer-Morrow; there's Bobby; there's the Board.

I wish it could be different. I wish I could go back and change things.

If wishes were horses, eh?

\- M


End file.
